


Princess Kyunnie

by i_am_kkukkungie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X babying Changkyun, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Soft Monsta X, ummmm, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_kkukkungie/pseuds/i_am_kkukkungie
Summary: 'baby?' he whispers and kisses changkyun's nape, finally sitting down with changkyun still on his lap. 'can you tell me what's wrong so i can fix it?'changkyun's upset and monsta x hyungs are always there to make the day better <3





	Princess Kyunnie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i wrote this on the company laptop but i'm not sorry i wrote it at all pt. 3
> 
> this is...what might have happened after monsta x ray season 3 episode 6
> 
> also, just a reason for me to write montheuta ekth giving baby kyunnie kithes

'cut! thank you, we're done for the day,' the director calls out through the megaphone, leaving changkyun with a pout that hyunwoo didn't miss. grinning, he wraps his arm around changkyun's waist, making the younger puff his cheeks in his direction now, 'hyung.' 'mm, baby?' hyunwoo decides to entertain the pout with a light squeeze to changkyun's waist, 'why the long face?'

 

taking a deep breath, changkyun throws himself onto hyunwoo, dress riding up his bum be damned as he clings onto the leader's sturdy form. 'hyung,' he whines onto hyunwoo's neck and the other understands, just like he always does when changkyun's in one of his needy moods. large palms support changkyun's bare thighs, allowing the younger to wrap his arms tight around hyunwoo's neck and just inhale the leader's calming cologne.

 

they walk like that back to the dressing room with hyunwoo trying his best to tug the dress over changkyun's exposed briefs, back to the rest of monsta x taking off their outfits and wigs. seeing changkyun cling to hyunwoo for his dear life, minhyuk laughs and walks closer to the duo. 'baby?' minhyuk coos, gentle fingers pushing the hair off changkyun's forehead. a soft whine comes as a reply, but nothing else in the form of words.

 

'c'mon princess,' minhyuk tries again but to no avail, changkyun is just unresponsive. even when minhyuk peppers gentle kisses along changkyun's fingers and arm to get the maknae to unlatch from hyunwoo. 'baby, did i do something wrong? hyung, did he say anything?' minhyuk begins to worry, a frown on his forehead. hyunwoo's just as dumbfounded, if he were to be honest.

 

hyunwoo expected a small pouting war, ending with him just gently kissing it away from changkyun. but right now, changkyun's proving to be more upset than he initially thought. 'baby?' he whispers and kisses changkyun's nape, finally sitting down with changkyun still on his lap. 'can you tell me what's wrong so i can fix it?' a gentle squeeze to changkyun's thighs brought forth an upset whimper but nothing yet again.

 

the rest of the group feel tense, worry mode in full swing with how changkyun seems to ignore everyone. then a quiet ''m not pretty,' comes from the hunched form in hyunwoo's arms. hoseok feels bad, heart clenching at having made the maknae upset with his words. or rather, lack thereoff. the rest, he is sure, are feeling the same guilt; for making changkyun feel less than perfect.

 

kihyun takes large steps to the sitting duo, sitting next to hyunwoo to wrap his arms around changkyun, 'baby i'm sorry.' 'i didn't mean it that way,' he wraps his fingers around changkyun's own, 'you are so very pretty, baby.' jooheon follows suit, occupying the other side to kiss changkyun's head, 'the prettiest baby girl there is, no one is prettier than baby kkungie.' that seem to get a reaction, changkyun finally lifting his face off hyunwoo's shoulder, 'really?'

 

'really, really,' hyungwon quickly adds, leaning in to stroke changkyun's tear streaked cheeks, ruddy and wet yet still so fitting for the maknae, 'the most beautiful baby in the whole korea!' changkyun bites his lips at that but lets out a quiet giggle, much to everyone's relief. hoseok lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, shaking his head as he smiles warmly.

 

'now, will you let me change your clothes?' hoseok offers his arms as replacement for hyunwoo's, because only the leader and the maknae have yet to change back into their own outfit. changkyun hesitates but a gentle kiss from hyunwoo to the corner of his lips makes his flush pink and nod at hoseok.

 

'good girl,' they coo, 'beautiful baby girl.' changkyun is shy at the attention despite wanting it, and they understood it well. have been understanding it, since losing the archery event at isac 2017. whenever changkyun starts getting quiet and pouty, something's off and monsta x are responsible to bring back the smile onto the maknae's lips.

 

and they didn't mind. not one bit. because changkyun's their baby and their baby gets anything he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> :D whew, very short writing exercise before i end my other fic
> 
> you know what it iiiiis, smack me @ takodakaili on twidder, your fav problematic account


End file.
